Something Not Quite Terrible
by Qu0t13
Summary: The twins have something... Unique, planned for their baby brother's birthday. (Warning: Contains incest, Dub-Con and a plethora of other nasty shit. You have been warned.


"Do… Do we really have to do this?" Treavor not quite whimpered as he followed, obediently, between his brothers, the grips Morgan and Custis had on his wrists weren't tight enough to bruise (yet), let alone drag him along, Treavor went willingly, he knew better than to resist.

His brothers had trained him well.

"Of course, we do Treavor." Morgan chimed as he looked over his shoulder to smile a sly little grin at his younger brother, a sly little grin which immediately had a rosy hue settling at Treavor's cheeks and warmth pooling in his gut.

Treavor knew damn well what that sly little smile meant for him… He had long since outgrown to flee at the very sight of the smile but only just… Only just.

"It's your eighteenth birthday!" Morgan continued merely as he playfully knocked his shoulder against Treavor's, feigning brotherly affections as a maid passed them by, "What kind of brothers would we be if we didn't give you a present?"

Treavor averted his eyes, he knew better than to look to others while with his brothers. "I thought the calligraphy and ink set was nice enough…" He mumbled softly, "Surely you two… Didn't need to get me anything else?"

"Oh, come now Treavor." Custis purred as he leaned close to brush his lips against the rim of Treavor's ear, before he could quell the ingrained response to flee, Treavor flinched, a bad move on his part as Custis chuckled, low in his throat, amused.

"We got you those silly pens you fancy as your formal gift." Custis hummed as he leaned close again, this time, Treavor… Allowed for his brother to nibble at the rim of his ear as he whispered a soft little, "This is our special gift, just for you."

Treavor shuddered and nearly, nearly made some move to try and break his brothers' grip, not that it would do him any good, he knew well enough he'd never be able to escape no matter how far or fast he ran.

He did after all, live under the same roof as the twins.

"Besides." Custis mused smoothly, "We promise, you'll like this gift, won't he brother?" Custis chimed as he looked over to his twin.

"Oh, most definitely." Morgan hummed as he began to gently tug Treavor down a different corridor… Away from the direction of his brothers' room.

Some years ago, Treavor had requested his room be moved to the opposite end of the family wing, his parents at one point wanted a dozen or more children, and thus, there were a dozen or so rooms in the family wing.

His old room was once right between Morgan and Custis' and his parents room, his new room was situated a maybe five-minute hike for a small child, two-minute walk presently.

When he was young, Morgan and Custis would sneak into his room in the dead of night, an easy feat considering their doors rested hardly ten paces apart.

Sometimes they would leave something in his bed for him to find when he woke, (He still couldn't stand snakes. Fucking snakes.) Though most often then, they would wake him with a shout and laugh at his frightened expense…

The screaming in the dead of night his parents attributed to nightmares and such. When he was quite young, the stepmother he grew to loath would come to him and settle his heart, Morgan and Custis always fled before her arrival.

As he grew, the nightly visits from his stepmother merely became harsh knocks through the walls and muffled scolds.

Likewise, as Morgan and Custis became curious with age… Their nightly adventures into Treavor's room became less about 'harmless' pranks, and more akin to explorations of skin and touch.

It began with the twins 'insisting' they help teach their darling little brother how to properly kiss, (Tongue and all)

It only escalated from there.

Treavor's own bed became synonymous with touch and sin as his brothers pushed him ever so further with every visit they paid him in the dead of night.

Kisses became light petting which evolved into heavy petting. A cock in his small, unskilled palm became a prick at his lips and then down his throat. Before finally, finally.

His brothers decided that he was old enough to fuck at the tender age of thirteen.

The request Treavor made for a room change was approved quickly.

Not that it did anything for him thereafter.

Though the new distance between their rooms deterred his brother's from venturing out in the middle of the night, more often than not they would simply snag him in the halls, press him against the walls, or if they were feeling particularly cruel, drag him to their room, pin him to the bed beneath them and take, take, take, take…

"Where are we going?" Treavor finally asked as his brothers brought him around another wrong corner. A wrong corner which had Treavor's stomach churning. He knew the halls of his home like the back of his hand and every wrong turn he was paraded down drew him closer to the last place he found himself wanting to be.

"Your room." Custis replied simply.

There it was, the last place Treavor wanted to be.

The younger brother came to a dead halt, though he stumbled half a pace forward as his brothers tightened their grips on his wrists, tugging him along before Treavor managed to hiss a firm "No!"

That was enough to stall his brothers, but just that, stall.

"No." Treavor repeated firmly, "Absolutely not." Rarely did Treavor ever speak out against his brothers, they had trained him well after all, but on the odd occasion when bravery would silence his fear, he would.

"You've forced me into more than enough of your… Your sick little games." He spat his words through a wince as his brothers tightened their holds on his wrists, Morgan going as far as to dig his nails into his flesh, Treavor's attempts to wrench himself free did little more than encourage his brothers.

And somewhere at the back of his mind, Treavor knew that...

"I will not have you in my room!" Treavor hissed sharply before he caught his tongue between his teeth to stifle the surprised little whimper as Morgan roughly tugged him against his side.

Treavor swallowed thickly, forcing the pleased little whine which threatened to escape his lungs back down into his belly as Morgan non-too subtly rolled his hip against the outside of Treavor's thigh.

Treavor froze as he felt the heat between his brother's thighs rock against him, slowly, teasingly. Treavor turned his head away to face anywhere but Morgan as he lowered his gaze.

"We could fuck you here." His brother murmured lowly against his neck, his breath warm against Treavor's flesh, and his words even more so.

"Take you right here against the wall right where anyone could see you?" A hot tongue trailed from Treavor's collar up to the base of his ear.

"Bend you over one of the hall tables? Use your throat and ass?" Lips latched delicately onto a rather sensitive spot just behind Treavor's ear.

"Open a window and have you scream out to the street?"

Treavor shuddered and shook his head, dislodging Morgan from that particular spot as he whispered a feverish, "N-No…" His words by no means discouraging the younger twin however as Morgan quickly moved press his teeth to the back of his jaw, nipping at the thin skin with a sultry little chuckle.

"So, you'd rather us take you in your room?" Custis purred slyly as he moved close to press against Treavor's other side, again Treavor shook his head as he shuddered.

They were in the middle of the fucking hallway in very compromising positions. With Morgan still gently rutting against Treavor's thigh, his face tucked too to Treavor's throat to be viewed as a simple friendly gesture. And with Custis leering close, too close, practically pinning Treavor between them.

Morgan huffed against the beginnings of a bruise, pressing one last fiendishly dainty kiss to the mark before he passed the wrist he held in his hand to his twin. Custis took the wrist graciously, holding Treavor tightly against his chest, looping his arms around Treavor's stomach to hold both him and his arms in place as Morgan's hands began to open the front of the simple shirt Treavor had been wearing.

"S-stop!" Treavor hissed as Morgan's hands pressed against his skin, sliding over his chest and just down to where Custis' arms looped over his stomach.

Morgan grinned at Treavor wolfishly before he leaned close to press teeth and tongue against the newly exposed skin.

Treavor shuddered as the tightness of his brother's pants pressed embarrassingly against his own. The panic coiling in his gut, the fear of being discovered, dwindled in the coiling heat settling in his bones.

He knew damn well that they were very serious when they said they would fuck him in the hallway…

And deny it as he may, the thought was mouthwatering.

"Your room." Morgan murmured softly against the hollow of his younger brother's throat as he rolled Treavor's nipples beneath his thumbs, drawing some strangled whine from the younger brother as Treavor leaned back against the brother behind him, a vain attempt to deter the touch as his back arched up into the contact.

"Or the floor?"

Treavor whimpered nervously as he turned to look down the hall, just waiting for someone to turn one of the corners and see them.

He didn't want his brothers in his room, the last safe haven he had in this forsaken home… But he didn't, as tantalizing as the prospect was, to be fucked so out in the open.

Treavor's worries were cut short as Morgan's fingers nimby undid the front of his pants in the silence which followed the previous question, Treavor jerked his hips away from his brother's hand as Morgan tugged his cock from the confines of his pants.

"Your room. Or the floor?" Morgan repeated slowly as he fondled with the stiffening prick between his brother's legs, Custis' head came to rest over Treavor's shoulders to watch his twin's hand as he rolled his hips against Treavor's backside.

"Y-your room?" Treavor suggested through a stutter as he shyly met his brother's eyes, Morgan huffed a wry chuckle at that before he nibbled at Treavor's lower lip.

His hand never stopped moving.

"Cute." Custis purred against Treavor's neck, lips brushing as he murmured a soft little, "But not an option."

Treavor whined quietly at the back of his throat as his hips pressed and rolled against Morgan's hand, mortification painted his cheeks cherry, his legs quaked.

Here he was, stood in the middle of the hall, pressed between his two brothers with his prick standing proud.

Literally anyone could turn a corner and see them.

"D-Does it have- fuck, my room?" Treavor stuttered softly as his nails dug into his palms.

"Your room?" Morgan mused sweetly, because of course he'd only hear that part of the sentence.

"No!" Treavor snapped back quickly, his breath was escaping his throat in little pants as his shoulders trembled.

"J-just… Any room but mine?"

The twins paused at that before a sick little snicker rose to Morgan's lips. "Oh, don't even tempt us Treavor." He cooed sweetly.

"We could splay you over the dining table?" Custis suggested, and it was then that Treavor realized the gravity of his words.

"Imagine all the hands stopping their dinner preparations to watch you writhe about on your back and scream our names."

Treavor shuddered and shook as Morgan's hand stroked him faster.

"Or the bar… I think I'd very much like to see you bent over the counter top." The younger twin suggested heatedly.

"What about the lounge?" Custis hummed just at Treavor's ear, "Imagine if the first thing your guests saw was you, beautiful, beautiful you, bouncing on our laps, fucking yourself on our pricks."

Morgan laughed softly at that, "Oh, wouldn't that be a sight?"

Treavor mewled, it would most certainly be a sight, but not one Treavor wanted to be part of.

"Well Treavor?" Custis cooed sweetly, "You've given yourself a plethora of options now, so, anywhere specific you'd like us to fuck you? Or do you want to go back to your room?"

Treavor shook and trembled. It was a miracle no one had stumbled upon them yet, though given how busy the hands were organizing, arranging, cleaning and preparing for the guests arrival...

"M-my room then…" Treavor murmured helplessly, he didn't want to risk being discovered in any way, shape or form…

Morgan kissed him then, startling Treavor just enough to have him stumble back a pace, Custis held him in place however, watching as his twin grinned against their baby brother's mouth to murmured a quiet little.

"Ask nicely Treavor."

Against his lips. Treavor whimpered as the younger twin's thumb pressed and rubbed the head of his cock, drawing a muffled curse from the younger brother as Treavor buried his face into the side of Custis' neck to conceal the spreading hues.

"T-thought you d-didn't want anyone to see me like th-this?" Treavor stuttered as his hips rolled against Morgan's hand, exhaling a breathy moan as he did so.

"We don't." Custis hissed softly, "But since you couldn't make up your mind…"

Treavor huffed as he nipped at his brother's throat playfully, "More like since you t-two are so bloody impatient." A whimper crawled up his throat a bead of pearly seed appeared at the head of his cock.

"F-fuck just… My room, I want to go to my room, please?" Morgan smiled at Treavor before he stepped away, watching as his brother's hips stuttered into the open air desperately.

"There…" He cooed, "Was that so hard?"

Treavor huffed heatedly as he turned his head away, Custis hummed softly before he offered one of Treavor's wrists back to his twin, this time their arms were firmly looped around Treavor's elbows as they pulled their younger brother along between them.

"W-wait!" Treavor hissed quietly as the warm weightlessness he had comfortably settled into dispelled around him, "I-I can't just go walking around like-like this!" He whisper-shouted as he futilely attempted to draw his arms away from his brothers to tuck his still weeping prick back into his pants.

"We're one corridor away from your room." Custis mused calmly, "No one has any reason to be on this side of the family wing, unless of course, they heard those pretty little noises you were making earlier."

Treavor frowned tightly as shame rolled about his belly.

"The longer we stay here, the greater the odds that somebody will wander our way." Custis pointed out coyly.

Treavor bit his tongue to stifle his retort as he bowed his head and resigned himself to his fate, allowing himself to be pulled along by his brothers.

Treavor felt exposed even without any extra eyes to watch his shame… The threat of discovery was enough to wilt his confidence though apparently not his prick.

An open shirt could be explained away simply, or simply enough, the blooming bruises and bites not as much… But the fact that he was walking around the halls between his brothers, cock out, red, flustered and drooling little beads of seed would surely raise questions.

And Treavor doubted anything, but death, would quell the rumors which were sure to spread if he was seen in such a compromising disposition.

And the little breathless whispers his brothers continuously pressed against his ears and throat did nothing to settle the rolling heat in his gut.

"Wish we could have you like this all the time." Custis purred sweetly, "Between us, desperate and hot."

"Yes…" Morgan hissed softly, "Should never let you wear another thing in your life, keep you bare and beautiful, just for us."

Treavor whined as an arm possessively curled around his lower back, guiding him forward towards his own personal hell.

Custis chuckled something heated as Morgan huffed in disappointment, Treavor merely sighed in relief as they rounded the final corner to find not only an empty hall, but the door to Treavor's room.

Treavor was just about ready to kneel down and praise whatever god existed for his good grace as his brothers finally closed and locked the door of Treavor's room.

But knowing his brother's, they'd see it as an invitation to use his mouth.

"Strip for us would you Treavor?" Custis sighed as he walked past the younger brother to take a seat on the bed, shedding his own outer jacket in the process, tossing it over the back of Treavor's desk chair thoughtlessly.

Treavor huffed as he watched his brother so casually invade his space as they had done so few times before. Typically whenever his brothers came to his room, it was to steal him away or order him about.

Rarely did they enter his room, they never had to, Treavor knew better than to argue or disobey his brothers… But this was somehow different, and Treavor found himself not so willing to simply comply to their demands.

Treavor tugged off the shirt Morgan had already unbuttoned before he tossed the article of clothing at his brother's head, feeling a swell of pride as the fabric hit his target dead on.

Morgan, who had not yet taken a seat on the bed, chuckled from behind Treavor as Custis tossed the shirt to the floor, in the process, disheveling his hair in such a way to draw Treavor to pause.

"Be nice Treavor." Morgan chided lightly as he came behind the youngest brother, taking Treavor by the arms and guided him to the bed.

Treavor haphazardly stumbled forward those few paces until his thighs pressed against the end of the mattress, he was then, non-too gently, shoved forward.

Treavor fell onto his stomach with a soft noise, landing just beside Custis as Morgan settled a knee between his legs, setting his hands at Treavor's side as he pressed his knee against crotch, forcing the younger brother further onto the bed.

Begrudgingly, Treavor crawled to the center of the bed, mostly because he knew Morgan would most definitely knee him in the dick if he didn't, something that Treavor had suffered before, and had no intention of suffering again if he could help it.

That and it was simply easier to allow his brothers to take what they wanted...

"Would you like to know what your birthday present is Treavor?" Morgan hummed as he took hold of Treavor's arms, setting them across his lower back before he wrapped his belt around his brother's arms, securing Treavor's arms in place.

Treavor gently tested the binds, finding them secure enough to hold someone who wanted to be bound in place, but certainly not someone who, if they truly wanted to, break free.

It was a test...

"If it's anything like last years, or the years before that, probably something that I won't particularly enjoy." Treavor snipped, (Lied) as he was made to roll onto his back, further pinning his arms in place.

Morgan and Custis loomed over him, matching, smug little smiled seated at their lips, silent calling out Treavor's bluff because they knew, of course they fucking knew.

Treavor pursed his lips and stubbornly turned his head to the side, looking to the wall...

Truthfully, he rather enjoyed the sex.

Treavor craved the more intimate aspects of companionship. That warmth, that familiarity, that… Things and sensations he could never achieve with cat whores or drunken romps after socials.

He may have hated the fact that it was his brothers, his flesh and blood, to conjure such emotions… But it was undeniable that, brothers or not, Morgan and Custis knew exactly how to have him unravel beneath them…

Treavor used to think his brothers begrudgingly indulged his desires for such nearness, though their… Relationship, Treavor hesitated to claim such term, was very give and take.

Even the first time they had fucked him, the very first time seemingly so long ago, Morgan and Custis would hold him and kiss him sweetly for what Treavor thought was their benefit. They knew he liked to feel cherished, they knew he responded better to gentle touches and coaxing compliance.

It took Treavor a very long time before he came to the realization that no, neither brother feigned the intimacy Treavor so desperately craved… Despite how rough they could and tended to be with him, their affections were grotesquely sincere.

Morgan's chuckle broke Treavor from his musings and unwittingly, he turned just in time to see Morgan remove his pants in a fluid motion, undergarments and all, before he clambered onto the bed, straddling Treavor's waist comfortably, setting himself just over Treavor's cock before gently rolling the cleft of his ass against the prick behind him.

Treavor stuttered a feverish curse as his hips jumped at the sensation, Morgan laughed as he pressed down atop Treavor, stilling his brother's hips as he pulled his own shirt and tie off.

Leaving him perfectly nude atop Treavor, and Treavor a flustered mess beneath him.

"You're eighteen now." Morgan mused as he leaned close to kiss Treavor who, in his dumbfounded state of mind, failed to respond.

"So we thought it'd be a nice treat for you to top, no consequences, just this once." Morgan hummed playfully just against Treavor's cheek as his hands settled against Treavor's stomach; fingers splayed out thoughtfully as they pressed into his skin.

"I'm going to ride you Treavor." Morgan purred warmly against his ear, "I'm going to fuck myself on your cock and have you screaming my name." Treavor shuddered beneath his brother, this was certainly an unexpected situation, one Treavor never fathomed himself.

Morgan gently gripped his chin, turning his head until their eyes met.

"Make no mistake Treavor, you may be fucking me, but you are not in control." The devilish grin Morgan offered as he sat back on Treavor's waist, this time behind the erect prick, was as suggestive as a beckoning whore on the streets.

Treavor arched his back, allowing a little wanton whimper to escape his throat as Morgan shifted above him, moving further back to sit on Treavor's thighs, allowing the younger brother's still weeping prick to stand before the younger twin.

Morgan's hand returned to Treavor's cock, stroking him slowly, smearing the beads of pre seed atop the head with his thumb to further slicken the rest of his hand.

Custis then moved from his seat, walking to stand just behind Morgan to head came to rest over his twins' shoulder as he settled between Treavor's legs, drawing them around his waist as he cooed a soft little, "You'll be good for us, won't you Treavor?" As his hand gently pressed little patterns through the fabric of Treavor's pants and into his quaking thighs, "Let us take care of you? Good care of you…"

Custis pressed a kiss against Morgan's neck, "Believe me." He purred, "Morgan looks nearly as pretty as you when he rides cock." Custis' hands abandoned Treavor's thighs to settle against Morgan's waist, rolling his thumbs against his twin's hips.

"He'll have you sobbing Treavor." Custis promised, "We know you let that cat whore bed you, roll about atop you." Custis huffed, "We heard you through the walls… Trust us, the first guests will hear you screaming when they walk through the front doors."

Morgan hummed appreciatively as he brought his free hand to his twin's cheek, "You flatter me brother." Morgan sighed as he tilted Custis' head just so to nip at his ear.

"But we mustn't forget how very nice you look on your knees."

Treavor whimpered something sinful as he tried (and failed) To rock into his brother's palm. This was a new experience for him. Never before had he even thought his brothers capable of taking cock, but hearing them so casually speak of the other in such positions? Paint such pictures with their words?

Treavor knew that he wasn't always invited to his brothers' bed, but he, stupidly, never thought to consider that his brothers would indulge in their errant pastimes with one another. He always figured that they would head to the Golden Cat or snag a maid from the hall.

"There we go." Custis hummed as he watch their baby brother messily spill himself into Morgan's palm and across his stomach. The hands he had settled against Morgan's abandoned their post, "Raise yourself a bit would you brother? Yes, just like that."

With Morgan's weight removed, Custis' fingers looped over the edge of Treavor's pants and undergarments before tugging them down, leaving Treavor bare beneath Morgan and at the mercy of his brothers.

Morgan smeared the seed in his palm across Treavor's cock, before he set one palm on top of Treavor's chest as he curled the other around his backside.

Treavor's breath stuttered, knew exactly what Morgan was doing, he was no stranger to the feeling of being worked open either by his brothers or his own fingers…

But it was strangely flustering to watch Morgan take part in the act typically reserved for him during their trysts.

Treavor watched, immobilized, as Morgan's expression shifted between an odd mix of concentration and satisfaction as he worked himself open.

Morgan, unlike Treavor, was very in control of himself, offering the younger brother mere breathy sighs rather than the high keens and cries Treavor damn well knew they could draw from him.

Distraction came in the form of Morgan leaning close again to draw Treavor into a sloppy kiss. Morgan always tended to be the rougher of the two and his kisses reflected that well.

While Treavor was occupied with the assault against his mouth, Custis scooped some of the remaining seed on Treavor's stomach onto his fingers, rolling the still warm beads of spend between his digits contemplatively before he spat into his palm as well.

Once he found his fingers to be adequately slick, he pressed his first two digits against Treavor's entrance.

Treavor's head rolled against the mattress, breaking the heated press of lip he had shared with Morgan as he groaned, pitifully. Both Custis and Morgan had explored all the sounds and cries he could make, but Custis especially liked it when he could have Treavor sobbing, begging, sloppy and open on his fingers.

"Are you going to make him weep on your hand brother?" Morgan asked in a sultry whisper against the underside of Treavor's chin as Treavor rolled his hips desperately, pressing against the warmth of Morgan's thighs above, and the pleasant burn of Custis' fingers behind him.

Custis responded simply by twisting the two fingers he had inside of Treavor just so to press against the younger brother's prostate.

Treavor cried something heated as his hips jerked against the fingers, tears welled in his eyes, Morgan cooed something soft against his ear as a hand gently wrapped around his prick.

Morgan leaned close to press their foreheads together as the head of Treavor's cock pressed against his brother's entrance... The sensation was strange at first, not unlike the cunt of a cat whore, but at the same time impossibly different.

"Feel free to cry." Morgan purred.

The heat, the slickness, was bliss.

Treavor did cry, gasping desperately up into Morgan's mouth as the younger twin guided him into another filthy press of lip. Morgan hummed something heated against Treavor's mouth as he slowly sunk onto the prick behind him, groaning contentedly into the kiss as his hips came to rest against the body beneath him.

Morgan was tight and warm and slick around Treavor, different from a cunt, but just as hot, and Treavor could absolutely understand why his brothers cherished their time together.

"Do tell me you're almost ready?" Morgan purred as he pulled away from the kiss to sit back, looking over his shoulder to his twin. Treavor choked on a sob as Custis spread his fingers impishly.

The duel sensations, Morgan's warmth, Custis' touch. It was too much, far too much. Treavor wasn't sure he was breathing but then and there he couldn't help but think it hardly mattered.

Morgan teasingly rolled his hips atop Treavor's cock and the liquid fire seated within his gut, boiling violently, escaped along with a strangled cry.

Typically, some sense of embarrassment or shame would tug at Treavor's gut for finishing so early, so easily, but the content little sound Morgan made above as heat pooled within his belly was absolutely worth it.

The fingers within him retreated slowly, Treavor whined at their absence, Custis merely chuckled, "We did say that Morgan would have you screaming." The elder twin mused as he rubbed the head of his prick against the rim of Treavor's entrance.

"Is… Oil?" Treavor stuttered out softly, his eyes flicking between the twins nervously. Call him greedy, but Treavor preferred his sex… Wet, to say the least, if anything for his own benefit.

Custis pursed his lips as he rested his chin just at Morgan's shoulder, shaking his head 'no' with an almost pitying look in his eyes.

Treavor frowned.

"Go slow?" He requested softly, sheepishly.

"Ask nicely?" Morgan purred in Custis' stead.

Treavor whined low in his throat before he uttered a quiet, thoughtful, "Please… Go slow?" He rolled his hips ever so slightly, intending to press back against the head of the cock, unintentionally rocking up into Morgan in the process, drawing a stuttered little purr from the younger twin and a sharp gasp from himself.

He was still too soft for Morgan to ride but every minute twitch of his brother's passage stoked the flames higher and hotter.

"Oh- fuck… Please, _please_." It came out sharper, less of a request, bordering on a demand in tone, but either Custis didn't care or he was just as impatient as Treavor.

The press of cock was hot and familiar, the thickness splendid and satisfying. Treavor's back arched as high as the weight on his pelvis would allow as Custis slowly forced his way inside, going slow, just as Treavor had requested.

The lack of lubricant wasn't exactly uncomfortable… But it made the burning sensation of being splayed open not quite as nice as it could have been.

Still, Treavor couldn't help but groan as Custis settled in all the way.

The three stayed like that, Treavor on his back, Morgan seated atop his lap, perched on his prick and Custis knelt squarely behind Treavor, long enough for Custis to loop Treavor's legs around his waist, removing any and all leverage Treavor would have had in his position.

Custis kept his hands firmly planted on Treavor's hips, running his thumbs over the bones beneath as he began to gently rock into the youngest brother, slowly, brushing just around Treavor's prostate to stimulate, but not with the intention to directly please.

Custis' goal was to give Morgan something to ride.

And by god was he succeeding.

Treavor whimpered beneath his brothers as his prick twitched within Morgan, the younger twin in turn clenched around the confined cock within him, drawing a sharp, panted gasp from Treavor.

Morgan grinned down at his baby brother as he set his hands against Treavor's stomach, watching his expression closely as he tightened himself around the prick inside him again.

Treavor whined softly as he pressed his heated cheek to the blankets below his head, vainly attempting to cool himself if only just.

He was smaller than his brothers, always smaller, always the baby, regardless of his recent growth spurt which put him just at the perfect level for the twins to kiss without leaning down as they had before.

Unfortunately his cock was in perfect proportion to the rest of his willowy frame. He was not a long or thick as his brothers, something his brothers constantly, purposefully or not, reminded him each and every time they forced him to his knees or held him beneath them, fucked and filled him so wonderfully…

Oh, but Morgan felt so very wonderful around Treavor, so tight and warm. Despite the fact that Treavor knew he was nothing special, it seemed as though his brothers were determined to cherish him like treasure, if only for a while.

The body above him, perched atop his prick, began to slowly roll and rock his hip, Treavor mewled helplessly as Morgan began to gently fuck himself on Treavor's cock, imitating familiar movements Treavor himself would follow whenever his brothers sought to have him in their laps.

Morgan was being a tease, and he must have damn well known he was being a tease because every time Treavor allowed a stifled sound of pleasure to creep passed his lips the younger twin offered him the most victorious grin Treavor had ever seen.

At one point, a muffled little plea, the softest, "M-more." Escaped Treavor's lungs, Morgan laughed, setting his palms against Treavor's shoulders as he leaned closer.

"Ask nicely Treavor." Morgan murmured sweetly with a delicate roll of his hips, a stuttered sob replaced any words Treavor could have babbled to his brothers as his eyes rolled.

"Oh, come on Treavor." Morgan whined playfully, "I want to hear you." As he slowly began to raise his hips off of Treavor's waist. The drag of slick, warm, tight flesh against Treavor's cock was maddening and the inhuman sobs to grace his lips spoke volumes.

Morgan rose to only about halfway off the prick before he stilled, behind them both, Custis chuckled as he too stilled his gentle rutting to seat himself halfway inside their baby brother.

Treavor was a mess, a complete, honest to god, mess. Tears welled and rolled from the edges of his eyes, his shoulder shook as his chest heaved, he couldn't think, couldn't even speak, only cry and quiver beneath his brothers in a state of borderline paralysis.

Both twins held him down in such a way to prevent him from moving, he could not writhe or buck up or against the body behind of above him.

Morgan was kissing him again, it took Treavor a few seconds to register the sensation and half that to respond to the caress, pressing back against the lips and tongue which violated his mouth with a soft whimper.

"Please?" He murmured again, clearer this time, in between the brief pause Morgan allowed him to snatch a new breath of air. The younger twin merely hummed cheekily as he lifted his hips further off the cock he was seated on.

Drawing a most delicious mewl from the youngest brother.

Morgan merely laughed, his breath escaping in short bursts of warmth across Treavor's chin and throat as he bowed his head to press a kiss to the center of the chest below him.

Treavor arched with what little mobility the twins offered him, up into that mouth as Morgan's tongue gingerly teased a nipple.

"F-fuck, fuck!" Treavor sobbed brokenly as Morgan properly latched onto the rosy nub, tongue and teeth gently massaged the teat as Treavor's head rolled about the bedding.

A long, low, strangled, "Please!" Escaped as a moan, hands fisted into the sheets beneath Treavor's back, his toes curled.

"Please… Please…" Treavor panted as Morgan moved to his other teat, a shuddered sob shook Treavor's shoulders as he murmured his brother's name in a feverish hymn.

"Keep talking Treavor…" Morgan purred softly, "Keep begging… I want to hear how badly you want this, want us."

Treavor groaned low in his throat.

"Oh just fuck me aready!"

There was a pause, heat quickly rose to Treavor's cheeks as he turned his head to the side, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth as the first pearls of laughter bubbled from Morgan's lungs, Custis was kind enough to at least attempt to smother his amusement.

"My, my." Morgan snickered, "That sounded rather much like a demand Treavor. How very rude of you." The younger twin chided sweetly, "After all we've done for you?"

Treavor surprised both himself and his brothers as he scoffed, "What exactly have you done?" He snapped back, cheeks bright and warm, eyes hazy with tears, despite that he could see the momentary look of shock and confusion flicker across his brothers' expressions before a more suave look settled onto Morgan's face.

"That's an awful lot of snark in your voice Treavor." He mused, a cold edge lines his words.

"I-It's my birthday." Treavor snipped back with a pout, "And I-I've aske you nicely to f-fuck me!"

For the first time in the longest time, Treavor met his brother's eyes, the not quite glare Morgan was pinning him with would have usually been enough to have Treavor regretting everything he had ever said or done up till that point.

But then and there Treavor was pissed.

It wasn't fair, his brothers knew how to string him taught beneath them, have him crying and sobbing their names. He had asked nicely, just as Morgan had told him too and still, they refused to budge.

So Treavor met Morgan's glare with his own irate expression.

The tension was shattered by the chuckle which finally escaped passed Custis' wrist which he had pressed to his mouth.

Morgan craned his neck to look over his shoulder while Treavor simply looked past Morgan's shoulder. Custis offered them some bemused little grin before he addressed his twin.

"It is his birthday Morgan." He stated calmly, the younger twin rolled his eyes with a childish frown, "Oh don't be like that." Custis chided, "Treavor has asked us quite nicely to fuck him."

Morgan huffed as he turned back to face Treavor, this time finding whatever spark of rebellion Treavor had found earlier dead and gone as their baby brother was quick to turn his head.

A startled, shuddered gasp babbled past Treavor's lips as Custis began to slowly rock his hips once more, fucking into the body beneath him leisurly while Morgan remained perched just at the tip of Treavor's prick.

Treavor whimpered beneath his brothers, the pace Custis had set was a testament to his patience, the gentle, rhythmic trusting of his hips and the slow press of cock was maddening.

Nowhere near enough.

"Think you could convince Morgan to ride you Treavor?" Custis purred as his lips trailed just along the side of his twin's neck.

"Hmm?" The head of Custis' prick pressed against Treavor's prostate and whatever rational sentence he could have thought to say became a low string of babbled, messy words.

"Ask me to ride you Treavor." Morgan murmured soft and warm, too close, when had he gotten so close?

"Please?" His response was a whisper, unburdened but desperate, "Please Morgan?"

"Please what?" Morgan teased sweetly, quietly.

Treavor's next words were paused by a whimper as Custis' impecitive patients began to waver.

"Please what Treavor?" Morgan repeated.

"Please ride me?"

Morgan grinned down at Treavor, mirth and cheek in his eyes, "You want me to ride you?" He repeated sweetly as he shifted ever so slightly, setting his hands atop Treavor's stomach before sinking back down onto his baby brother's cock with a pleased groan.

Treavor's head rolled as Morgan's hips pressed flush to his waist, everything was hazy with bliss and warmth and maybe Treavor sobbed some heated praise as Morgan rose from his prick again only to sink back down.

The twins had their baby brother strung tight beneath them, desperate and so close, so very, very close.

Treavor tried to starve off the flames licking through his veins, truly he did. But the competing sensations, the wonderful press of Custis' cock, the tight, heat of Morgan…

Morgan mewled beautifully above him as Treavor came again, the fingers on his stomach pressed down into his skin, lovely little bruises would appear later, but that was an issue for later.

The issue now was the fact that Treavor's brothers showed neither sign or interest in stopping.

Treavor was too limp to properly ride so Morgan took to rocking and rolling his hips while Custis began to fuck him faster, harder, seeking not only his own pleasure but his twins' as well as he pressed into Treavor so perfectly the youngest brother's vision bled to white.

He was hardly aware of all the little sighs and sobs passing his lips as Morgan began to bounce atop his cock again, Custis slowed his pace to fuck him gently once more.

Treavor was made known to the fact he was crying (again) as Morgan peppered his damp cheeks with small touches of lip. He whimpered his brother's name sweetly until Morgan relented and kissed him.

He desperately gasped for air once Morgan had mercifully (cruelly) pulled away to properly fuck himself on Treavor's prick, oh, and wasn't he beautifl?

Despite Treavor's unfocused gaze, he watched the outline of his brother above him. The air felt heavy, hot with tension and desire, Treavor could hear, just over his own mewls and sobs, Morgan panting something softly beneath his breath.

Whatever Morgan had said, Custis responded with forgoing his otherwise gentle pace to begin properly fucking Treavor, rough and hard and so, so good.

Treavor's vision burned white with unseen starlight with every press and roll of his brother's hips.

Morgan leaned close to swallow the delicate little mewl of his name as Treavor sobbed and spilled himself within his brother yet again.

Teeth and tongue pressed, persistent and desperate as Morgan returned to roll his hips atop Treavor, drawing strained cries from the younger brother.

A keen little groan was pressed into Treavor's mouth as the rolling of Morgan's hips became frantic, Morgan rocked a pressed down against the cock he was seated on as his hands clambered for purchase.

"Close…" Morgan panted against Treavor's lips before he leaned back against Custis. Treavor watch through half-lidded eyes as Custis, still fucking him so wonderfully, drew his twin close for a sinfully heated kiss as his arm wound around Morgan's waist to teasingly stroke his twin's cock.

Taking gentle, though firm, hold of the base of Morgan's prick as his twin drew close.

Custis was fucking cruel when he wanted to be.

"Not yet." Custis panted, "Not yet Morgan, don't be rude, finish on Treavor, just on Treavor, you can do that, can't you?."

Both Morgan and Treavor groaned at that and Morgan nodded jerkily as his head rolled about his shoulders. Custis merely hummed as he pressed a kiss to the side of Morgan's neck, angling his hips just so perfectly to have his cock in constant contact with Treavor's prostate.

Treavor's eyes rolled as the heat beneath his skin was rekindled into a euphoric fire, despite the fact that he had finished not too long ago, Custis was determined to give his twin something to ride again.

Morgan tightened around Treavor sporadically and he writhed atop the prick within him, desperate for release, desperate to please his twin. Treavor could only lay beneath him and sob, sure he could have easily slipped his wrists free of the binds which held them, but clearly that was not what his brothers wanted.

So Treavor lay there, quaking and shuddering as Morgan began to ride him again under the watchful eye of Custis.

Morgan must have been desperately close as with some few, frantic bucks of his hip, Morgan's seed splattered messily against Treavor's chest and stomach.

Morgan gasped above him, his hands pressing to Treavor's shoulders as he hunched over the youngest brother, his hips rocking jerkily as his cock drooled some last beads of seed onto Treavor's belly.

He grinned lazily down at Treavor, his cheeks pleasantly rouge as he watched Treavor continue to squirm beneath him. Custis was still fucking into Treavor, just as desperately as Morgan had been riding him after all.

Treavor's eyes rolled, his cock was still buried inside Morgan, and despite Morgan no longer moving, it felt nice. However what really had Treavor sobbing was Custis.

Custis who was so, so close to his own climax, but willing to finish off Treavor before himself, a true gentleman no doubt.

Treavor shuddered, his back arching as far as Morgan would allow as his own heat swelled within him, rising to join the mess he had made within Morgan as a delicate, wordless exhale escaped his throat. Morgan in turn offered some silent cry as his head rolled back.

Custis grunted something in relief from behind Morgan before, with some last few thrusts, his hips came to rest flush against Treavor, spilling himself within the younger brother.

Treavor became boneless beneath his brothers, vacant eyes stared up at nothing, his chest rose and fell as his lungs desperately tried to keep with his heavy breaths.

All that Treavor could feel was the heat of Custis' seed settling familiarly in his tummy, thick and warm...

The three lay, sat and knelt as they were for a while, catching their breaths.

"You did well." Custis murmured softly through heavy breaths as he leaned over his twins' shoulder to press his palm against Morgan's stomach, feeling the heat and shape of Treavor's prick just below the skin.

Morgan hummed playfully, pressing back against Custis' chest as he mused a low, "I always do well." Before he slowly eased his way off Treavor's prick.

Treavor's whimper was cut off as Morgan drew him into a kiss, the younger of the twins settled beside Treavor, laying on his side to continue their kiss, distracting him as Custis pulled himself free as well.

Treavor groaned as Custis drew him away from Morgan's mouth to kiss him instead, all Treavor could really focus on was the warmth… The warmth of Morgan just at his back, kissing his shoulders and neck. The warmth of Custis at his front, of Custis' lips and hands, of Custis' spend rolling about his belly as he shifted ever so slightly closer.

"What did you think of the first half of your present Treavor?" Morgan purred sweetly against the shell of Treavor's ear as his hand soothed along Treavor's side.

Treavor hummed softly against Custis' mouth before he pulled away to slur a murmured, "Better than last year…" The brothers laughed at that, though Custis' chuckle was cut short as Treavor dragged him into another kiss.

Wait…

"First half?" Treavor mused softly as he turned away from the insistent press of his brother's lips to look over his shoulder at Morgan.

"Mmh, of course." Custis murmured as he took to murmuring against Treavor's neck between bruising kisses, "It's hardly fair that Morgan get's to be the only one to take you."

Treavor groaned as he set his hands against Custis' shoulders, weakly attempting to shove his brother away.

"None of that now." Custis chided playfully as his palm gently patted Treavor's cheek, "Morgan and I spent days trying to come up with the perfect idea for your present Treavor." The elder twin pouted.

Treavor groaned and shook his head. "'M tired…" He mumbled as he turned his head to look to his bedside clock, "The first guests are due to arrive within the hour and I need to get ready."

Custis merely tutted as he turned to his twin. "It would be terribly rude for Treavor to waste our gift, wouldn't it brother?" He asked cheekily, Morgan naturally nodded along with his twin.

"Could we do this after the party?" Treavor bargained as, despite his protests, he allowed Morgan to manhandle him into a kneeling position, his arms still lazily secured behind his back.

"We plan to regardless." Morgan kindly informed their baby brother. "You're spending the rest of the night with us, in our room, in our bed." Lips pressed against Treavor's neck with every word.

"But how about this?"

Ah yes, an olive branch.

"If you fuck Custis, nice and proper, just like we want, we won't touch you once throughout the party."

Treavor pursed his lips at that… Honestly he was surprised by the offer, he knew his brothers loved to push his boundaries, see how much they could get away with…

Especially in public.

The risk of discovery was as thrilling as it was horrifying. And yes, Treavor was guilty as charged for… Indulging his brother's from time to time in the parliament building but that was besides the point!

Nearly every party, gala or social ever hosted at the Pendleton estate involved, at one point or another, Treavor found himself pressed against a wall or on his knees.

To have one night, just one, where he could go about without constantly worrying when or where his brothers would come for him sounded like a damn good compromise for rushing to get ready.

"Fine." Treavor huffed, "Fine… Just… Hurry?" He suggested softly as he glanced nervously over to Custis.

The elder win smiled something sly as he pressed a firm kiss to the corner of Treavor's mouth before shifting across the bed, positioning himself on his knees directly before Treavor...

"Told you he looks nice on his knees." Morgan murmured against Treavor's shoulder as his arm reached around Treavor to again toy with his now quite limp prick.

"Now. Because I am kind, I am going to give you three options." Morgan chimed.

"If you ask nicely, I'll fuck Custis open for you on my fingers because I'm so nice." There was a catch somewhere in that statement and Treavor wasn't exactly sure where…

"Or… You can fuck him open using your tongue."

And Treavor's thought coach had just run itself into a ditch.

Both Custis and Morgan had taken him on his knees numerous times before, but rarely, rarely had they fucked him with their tongues… To say it was an unpleasant experience would be a lie, no matter how… strange it felt…

But Treavor had little to no confidence in bed, so to speak, in the first place, let alone in that specific field.

"W-what was the third option?" Treavor stammered softly, Custis huffed in disappointment.

"Third option is I fetch us some oil, release your arms and watch you fuck Custis on your fingers."

Treavor paused.

"But…"

There it was.

"We revoke the no touching you rule throughout the party."

… Well shit.

Treavor looked between his brothers contemplatively for apparently too long as Morgan's hand gripped the lazy bond holding Treavor's arms behind his back and tugged, sharply, tightening the belt startlingly until Treavor realized that he could no longer escape so easily.

The hand moved from Treavor's arms to his hair and then Treavor found himself pressed against the right side of Custis' ass.

"Remember what we told you about inaction Treavor?" Morgan mused slyly, "Take too long, and we'll decide for you." The younger twin's breath ghosted against Treavor's exposed cheek.

"Now… I've seen Custis fuck you with his tongue more than enough to warrant you returning the favor." Morgan chimed softly, "And we know you let dear little Waverly sit on your face for her sweet sixteen, don't think we don't."

Treavor shuddered at the memory, the utter weirdness of Waverly, how she felt, how she tasted… How horribly wonderful his brother's fucked him once they returned home.

"Think of it just like eating cunt Treavor." Morgan whispered sweetly, "Close your eyes if you think it'll help." With that, Morgan forced Treavor's head forward until he was buried between the cleft of Custis' ass cheeks.

He knew not to test his brother's patience a second time but still, the first, tentative press of his tongue was shy, hardly grazing the space between his brother's thighs.

Treavor got a mouthful of musk for his efforts but the near inaudible sigh Custis released through his nose was reason enough for Treavor to brave through his caution and press further.

So rarely did he ever draw sounds of satisfaction from his brothers during their trysts, the odd sigh or pleased grunt was the most his brothers offered him, and before Morgan had decided to fuck himself of Treavor's prick, Treavor had no idea his brother could sound soo pretty…

Treavor wanted to see if Custis could make such pretty noises too…

Custis dropped his head to the bed as Treavor wormed the tip of his tongue just into his brother's entrance, firmly ignoring the odd taste, most definitely different than a cunt, in favor of feeling the strange folds of skin against him.

Treavor had toyed with himself enough to familiarize himself with his own body, he knew how he felt at his fingertips, he knew how soft and strange his own entrance felt, and rationally, he figured that others, his brothers included, would feel similar…

But he never realized just how different it would be against his tongue.

The beginning ring of flesh was crinkled with small rolls of skin forming a barrier which Treavor had to work through, because of course Custis would choose to be difficult.

The few other times his brothers had done this to him, Treavor recalled the sensation of lapping tongues merely pressing against his entrance, leisurely slicking the ring of muscles with spit as they waited for him to unwillingly relax beneath them.

So, Treavor laved his tongue over the space some few times, imitating the vague and hazy memories of his time on his knees. Custis certainly seemed to respond well to the gentle press of tongue, if the surprisingly soft little noises he was making were anything to go by.

The hand in Treavor's hair fell away as Morgan moved to sit just behind Treavor, his chest pressing against the younger brother's back and bound arms as his free hand circled Treavor's waist.

Technically, Treavor could have pulled away then, but knowing his brothers they had some worse fate in store for him if he failed to comply now.

Treavor mewled softly as Morgan's hand began to fondle with his half-mast erection, stroking his heated prick lightly to draw out his orgasm.

"You're doing very well Treavor." Morgan murmured sweetly just against Treavor's ear, "Do you think you can get Custis loose enough to fuck? You don't want to be late to you own birthday party do you?"

Treavor whined softly at that before he attempted to press his tongue through the initial ring of muscles again. He made it a bit further, but Custis was the epitome of control as he clenched down and forced Treavor out, again.

Morgan's palm fell against Custis' thigh soon after.

"Oh stop being difficult brother." The younger twin chided as his hand began to jerk Treavor faster.

The slickened entrance beneath Treavor's tongue relaxed as Custis offered his twin a moody huff, allowing Treavor to press further in…

He delved tentatively, unsure and cautious, feeling the soft, smooth, warm, wet skin with his tongue as he pressed and flicked his way around blindly.

He was inexperienced, but Treavor knew that whenever his brothers decided to use their tongues this way, they spent less time exploring and more time quickly flicking their tongues about, imitating their fingers.

Though Morgan's hand was delightfully distracting on Treavor's cock, the youngest brother managed well enough to draw a strangled, pleased groan from his eldest brother with his tongue.

Treavor was almost disappointed when Morgan drew his head away, Custis certainly sounded disappointed.

Two fingers forced their way passed Treavor's lips, pressing messily to his tongue before retreating.

Morgan hummed thoughtfully as he slipped his two fingers into his twin, spreading them contemplatively before twisting them just so to have Custis hissing through his clenched teeth.

"Not bad." Morgan finally concluded, pausing briefly to spit into his palm to slicken Treavor's prick as his lips pressed to Treavor's temple, "First time awkwardness aside, you did a decent job.

Treavor whimpered softly as Morgan hoisted him up onto his knees, lips brushed his jaw as Morgan continued to speak. "Do you think you could fuck Custis now?" The younger twin purred as he drew Custis' hips closer with his free hand, the head of Treavor's cock brushed the older twin's thigh before settling against the cleft of his ass.

"You won't even have to do anything." Morgan promised, "Just let us do all the work and enjoy what we're giving you."

Treavor nodded numbly, he didn't trust his words there and then, not that the twins would have bothered listening.

Morgan pressed a warm kiss to the side of Treavor's neck before the hand on Custis' waist returned to Treavor's cock, guiding the prick to Custis' entrance as Morgan hovered at his backside.

Custis groaned as Treavor's prick was made to press inside him, Treavor on the other hand hissed through a set jaw. His brothers had fucked him without prepping him on their fingers some few times before.

Treavor hated it, hated it!

But of course, his brothers were strange so it was no surprise really to find them enjoying a bit of pain with their pleasure.

But still.

Custis was tight, not unlike a vice, around Treavor's prick despite his brother's evident attempts to remain relaxed, the small amount of spit Morgan had used between them hardly eased Treavor's entry but neither twin seemed to care all that much.

Once Treavor's hips rested against Custis' ass, Morgan set his hand between Treavor's shoulders, forcing the youngest brother down until Treavor found himself sprawled atop Custis' back, his head resting over his brother's shoulder while Morgan's hands settled at his waist.

It was an awkward position to say the least, especially given Treavor's hands were still tied around his back, he could do little but wait as Morgan circled the head of his cock around his still loose entrance.

Treavor sighed as Morgan finally slipped his prick inside, pressing Treavor closer, deeper, into Custis as he lay knelt behind the kneeling duo.

Treavor sucked in a tight breath over Custis' shoulder as Morgan rolled against him experimentally, the small movement was more than enough to shift Treavor's hips which in turn had his cock jostling within the elder twin.

Morgan hummed in satisfaction from behind before he withdrew himself from Treavor, further dragging Treavor back and out of Custis by his hold on the youngest brother's waist before sliding back inside Treavor mere moments later, creating a chain reaction between the three of them.

Shuddered breaths were pressed against Custis' throat as Morgan continued to roughly fuck into Treavor, forcing Treavor to likewise fuck into Custis, something which both twins found most enjoyable while Treavor was left in some sort of hazy feuge state of bliss.

Every inch of Treavor ached pleasantly; he may have preferred the kind of gentle torture which could reduce him to tears most days, but on the rare occasion, he too could fine pleasure in a bit of pain.

His shoulders twinged with oncoming stiffness as, his hands, still bound behind his back, were jostled with every vicious thrust of Morgan's hips. Oh, but pain aside, everything was perfect as perfect could be…

Morgan's prick spread him open wonderfully, his hands gripped Treavor tightly, no doubt he'd have to worry about bruises later, but then and there the press of fingers into flesh was divine.

And Custis was warm beneath him, Morgan's rutting had loosened the elder twin nicely and Treavor knew his prick had already twitched and drooled within Custis some few times during his time sprawled across his brother's back.

Though neither twin certainly seemed too disconcerted with the state of their younger brother as they continued to rock and press against him.

Custis groaned something heated as he buried his head in his arms, working his hips against Treavor's prick in time with Morgan's thrusting, he was close, but Treavor was tiring.

The belt around Treavor's arms was abruptly loosened by Morgan as the rutting of his hips became feverish, drawing a muffled cry from Treavor and a pleased hiss from Custis.

Treavor groaned as his muscles screamed with their release, twitching and spasming beneath his skin with every move he made, though that did little to stop him from weakly clinging to Custis' back as Morgan angled his hips just so to have him squealing.

His cock twitched, seed messily drooling within Custis, slipping down, down deeper inside thanks to the angle of the elder brother's hips.

Warmth settled at his back as Morgan leaned close.

"Touch him."

Treavor mewled into Custis' shoulder as Morgan made him rock and rut into the brother beneath him, despite his lazy erection and the fact that he had spilt himself mere moments before.

Still, his arms circled Custis' torso, his palms and fingers running across the expanse of warm skin below, pressing gently against the bones beneath, sliding across his brother's chest, running over every rib along his sides, down to his stomach before gently wrapping around his brother's cock.

Custis damn well near purred, Treavor could feel the light rumble of his chest, as he rocked into Treavor's hands. Custis' prick was hot and heavy in Treavor' hand, slick with the dribbles of seed welled at the head and whatever slickness remained from the time it spent inside Treavor.

The body beneath Treavor alternated between pressing against the cock behind him, which in turn rocked Treavor against Morgan, and rutting into the friction which surrounded his prick.

Treavor used both hands to please the brother beneath him, stroking the cock with one hand while his fingers teased the head of the prick, thumbing the slit to smear the pre seed as it arose.

Morgan shifted behind Treavor again, and this time not only did Treavor cry out but Custis as well, a horse groan of undeniable delight as his shoulders shuddered.

Custis' hips began to stuttered erratically; rocking against Treavor's hips and into Treavor's hands, the rosy hue which had settled at his cheeks bled down his neck to his shoulders, Treavor had never seen his oldest brother look quite so flustered…

And it looked lovely.

A low, rumbled keen suddenly escaped Custis' throat as he spilt into Treavor's hand, hot, slick seed gathered at Treavor's fingers and palm, impulsively, he pressed a heated kiss to the side of Custis' neck as his older brother slowly began to lower himself closer to the bed, taking Treavor down with him.

Morgan huffed something from above as he followed suite, pressing down atop Treavor as he continued to rut into the body below.

Treavor groaned helplessly over Custis' shoulder as his prick dribbled some few pathetic spurts of seed into Custis', though he did smile as he heard Custis swear something softly beneath him.

Morgan continued to roughly rock against Treavor for some few more minutes before finally pressing as close as their bodies would allow to spill his spend within the younger brother.

"Happy birthday Treavor…" Custis mumbled softly against Treavor's ear as Morgan joined the body pile atop Custis, panting against Treavor's shoulders as he pressed lip, tongue and teeth wherever he could reach.

"Don't get too comfortable now." Custis huffed from beneath his two brothers, "The guests will be arriving soon for dinner, and as much as I would love to stay here, I'm sure mother and father would throw a fit if we went downstairs looking like this."

Morgan offered some little huff at that while Treavor merely groaned from their position atop their brother(s).

Morgan was the first to rise, not that he wanted to, but he was the last one to fall onto the pile so he had to be the first to leave it. Treavor whined something undignified as Morgan's cock slipped from him, he remained where he was, sprawled out across Custis' back for a few minutes longer before Custis rolled onto his side, forcing Treavor off of his back.

"Go take a shower Treavor." Custis chided lightly as he patted Treavor's cheek, the youngest brother merely groaned from his position on his back, lazily swatting the offending hand away.

"If you're not downstairs to greet the first guests, mother and father will be furious."

Treavor merely muttered something under his breath as he forced himself to sit, he shoved at Custis' shoulder lightly as he eased his way to his feet, grimacing as his thighs quickly grew wet with the seed spilling from his gut.

He slowly walked passed a partly dressed Morgan on his way to the bathroom, ignoring the way his brothers' eyes followed him as he tried to walk without limping.

Upon closing the door, he heard the twin break out into a vicious volley of delighted laughter.

He took one look at himself in the mirror and knew immediately that he'd be spending a good while covering up the mess Morgan and Custis had made of his neck with foundation.

No rest for the weary it seemed.


End file.
